The 5 Amibrods
The 5 Amibrods is the epic band consisting of Gaby, Britt, Ethan, Anna and Tim, with our newest members the two Mels and our exotic dancers Rea and Megan. Because of emotional instability Mel took a break but is back with another member Mario. But as soon as she felt better Mario was removed by Anna for fun. Are they cool? Gaby is the guitarist. Britt is the bassist. Ethan is the drummer. Anna is the triangle player. Tim is the lead singer. We needed a piano player and Mel stepped up to the job, and after she felt better Mario wasn't needed anymore so he is a "sexy" background singer Later we needed a model to make our band hot, so Melanie stepped up playing the saxophone. In addition, we needed an exotic dancers so Rea and Meg joined in! Ruba is playing the Trumpet They are the Mexican 1D and cooler than Blam, Dantana, Bram, Kadam, Brochel, Samtana and Jonas Brothers put together. Songs What Makes You Guacamole Best Taco Ever Little Nachos One Dorito Live While We Salsa Gotta Be Enchiladas Empanadas All Night ft. Froy aka Taco Bell The Story of My Burritos (Froy finds this all racist) Fun Facts! 1. While in the road Rea gets drunk and tells everyone confessions. 2. Mel always gets lost when she tries to find the stage. 3. Anna actually never learnt how to play the triangle. 4. Gaby and Tim were voted Mr. & Ms. Amibrods 2013, making Ethan and Anna second place. 5. They were also voted the 'ugliest logo' award. 6. Their first album is called Eggshells In The Moonlight and the title is pretty personal. 7. The name of the band was created in a pm between Tim and Ethan. 8. They were initially called The Amigods. 9. The reason they were voted the ugliest logo award was because Tim and Ethan nominated themselves. 10. It is rumored that the triangle player and the lead singer are dating but neither have confirmed it, but it's soooo obvious. 11. It's always hard for the amibrods to record a song because the guitarist and the bassist are always missing. 12. Melanie gets emotional whenever they sing Little Nachos. 13. Live While We Salsa was written by Tim and Gaby during a drunk night. (nothing wanky happened) 14. Only Melanie's phenomenal secretary and time management skills allow her to handle her Ms Universe duties as well as the band. 15. Melanie is also an actress and plays the mother in How I Met Your Mother and Ethan starred in many movies under the pseudonym of Jackie Chan. 16. Everyone thinks Tim lip-sings but the members know the truth. 17. Fans want Britt to go solo but she refuses to leave the band, the reasons are said to be personal. 18. The triangle player is 8 years old, but considers herself the most mature. 19. Rea sometimes sneaks into every girls bed and cuddles them. 20. Mario auditioned 183 times for the band until Gaby finally showed mercy and let him in. 21. Gaby does not choose the members but Tim and Ethan, who at first refused to let anyone in but Anna hit them with her bat. 22. Like the New Directions, a mediocre glee club from Ohio, the band members like to dramatically quit and rejoin the band in song. 23. Mario has a mustache, the pic is old. 24. Ethan's favorite song is 'Chinese Food' by Alison Gold. He is also a Directioner and Belieber. He says he will die as a Directioner, his favorite 1D member is Harry because of the dimples. 25. Rea got everyone drunk and tried to make out with Anna but Gaby did not allow this. 26. They won the title "Most Inappropriate Band" three years in a row, despite only having been founded two months ago and it's all Gaby, Anna, Brittany and Melindas fault. 27. Tim is rumored to be cheating on Anna with Ethan, there is no confirmation of this. 28. Rea is the only band member who did not have to audition, as her natural dancing skills were too good to not let her in. 29. Froy wants to join but is not allow because he is Mexican. 30. It is rumoured that Mel paints everyone's nails before a big concert. 31. Gaby and Anna were seen exchanging sweet lady cheek kisses. 32. Whenever Anna is angry she hits the lead singer with her triangle. 33. The dancing skills of a fish are better than Tim's. 34. They break out into a song when they get emotional. 35. They consider themselves mexican but don't even know how to speak mexican. 36. Much to Britt's dismay, Ethan and Gaby decided to get married after a drunken night in Los Vegos, the mexican equivalent to Las Vegas. 37. 36 was technically true except that Ethan signed his name as Tim on the marriage certificate so he wouldn't have to feel the wrath of Britt. 38. Later on, Tim ask Gaby to sign the divorce papers because Anna and him wanted to make things official publicly. 39. Gaby felt like Ross 2.0 and went to Melinda for comfort. 40. Melinda though was no help at all as she was too drunk from the tequila. 41. While Melinda was drunk, Gaby did not know who to rely on so instead she started to write a new song for the band's new album. 42. This followed up to their second album, 'Polly had a Polygamy'. 43. Meanwhile, Anna and Tim enjoy planning their wedding and claim everyone else is envious of them getting married first. 44. Drunk!Melinda always hits on every band member because she feels lonely. 45. Anna turned out to be lesbian and canelled the wedding. 46. So before Anna could take Britt away, Gaby proposed and they were the first official married couple in the band. 47. Anna got jelly so Ethan got some peanut butter and both ate peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. 48. Ethan sadly ran out of peanut butter so they had to make do with the jelly sandwiches. 49. After all those jelly sandwiches, Ethan and Anna went to buy some nutella for the whole band. 50. Tim seems to discover some weird feelings he has towards Melinda. 51. Mario shaves his mustache. 52. Britt tries to write a song for the band but has lost inspiration. 53. Anna meanwhile secretly marries Soph. Gaby seems jealous of this relationship ;) 54. Mario hasn't been seen for a few weeks because his neighbours wouldn't let him use their wifi. 55. Despite, Anna asumming that Gaby is jealous, Gaby is actually very happy about Sanna and is their biggest fan. (Gaby should better stop flirting if she does) *orlly* 56. Mario plans to throw a party, things get aca-awkward when everyone's exes show up. O: 57. Gaby and Ethan go to Italy to celebrate his birthday, twice a year. That's it for now.... Cory_promoshoot_Glee_4_Temporada.jpg|Tim|link=User:MrSecondPlace Naya_promoshoot_Glee_4_Temporada.jpg|Gaby|link=User:GabyMEL Heather_promoshoot_Glee_4_Temporada.jpg|Britt|link=User:DoubleBritts Glee-Quinn-Fabray-dianna-agron-16404962-496-576.jpg|Anna|link=User:Pannda MikechangS4.png|Ethan|link=User:Frankenteen96 Tumblr_muubuxxZDV1r4ezfzo10_1280.jpg|Mel|link=User:MelCrissChris 250px-RS5.jpg|Melanie|link=User:Blaanderson Sugar_Sugar_Motta.png|Rea|link=User:Cutegleekylicious glee_36-becca-02_4391_v2kva.jpg|Megan|link=User:Ilovequinnfabray Mercedes.png|Ruba|link=User:Brittanalovers Glee_-_Kurt_Hummel_(Glee_Season_4).png|Mario|link=User:MarsBar24